Segunda Oportunidad
by plagahood
Summary: Emmy, la nanadroide, entenderá de que no todo es para siempre. De un hogar cálido a la completa soledad. Basado en los mini comics de Emmy The Nanadroid. Post La Legión de Acero (Fic mío) y one shot conectado al FicVerse.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

(Undertale Megalovania Piano Arrangement)

"Las maquinas son más humanos que el propio humano mismo"

.

-¿Las buenas personas hacen esto?

Aún no podía creer donde despertó después de la tormenta eléctrica. El basurero olía mal aún con la leve llovizna que caía desde el oscuro cielo de la noche. Su ropa se encontraba sucia, desgarrada, sin reparación. Su brazo derecho le faltaba aleaciones de metal, aparentaba ser robados ya que alrededor había hoyos, como si hubieran hecho palanca con algún objeto rígido para sacarle gran parte del brazo. Sus risos desalineados. No había a quien pedirle ayuda. ¿Los androides pueden llorar?

…

Fue construida para el cuidado de la casa. La entrenaron y la programaron para ser una sobresaliente nana. Tras un riguroso curso, le entregaron un diploma por pasar con excelentes calificaciones a todas las pruebas. Ese día experimentó aquel sentimiento como los humanos cuando alcanzan sus objetivos personales, orgullo y satisfacción con uno mismo.

Tras eso, tuvo que estar en la cola de espera, para conseguir trabajo ¿Los androides pueden tener estrés? Se ponía nerviosa al estar días y días sin conseguir un ligar donde desarrollar sus habilidades como una nana graduada. Tras un mes, una familia la contrató.

El primer día de trabajo para todos era puro nervios. Ni ellos ni ella podían descifrar como relacionarse sin siquiera conocerse antes. Tuvo que aplicar lo que aprendió en la escuela, interactuar con humanos. No fue difícil, eran preguntas programadas ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde trabaja? ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Edad? Con el miembro que mas se llevaba era con la pequeña Madeline, se podría decir que ambas eran niñas aprendiendo.

La confianza se gana, y la nanadroide la consiguió con esfuerzo. Hasta la podían dejar sola con la pequeña. Pero nada dura para siempre. La niña comenzaba a crecer y con ella, seguir explorando el mundo, sin compañía.

Mantener charla con un adolescente no era fácil, no es lo mismo que hablar con ancianos que tienen una vida por charlar o adultos que pueden intercambiar experiencias, los adolescentes eran difíciles. Tenían gustos diferentes. En ocasiones, la nostalgia por recordar lo que se hacia de niño ayudaba a recomponer amistades.

Lo que había pasado, fue un accidente.

Los humanos eran difíciles de comprender, pueden estar felices un día y el otro no pueden hablar más. La nanadroide tocaba a Madeline, que colgaba del techo ¿Por qué? ¿Fue ella misma que no le prestaba atención? Nadie estaba ahí para ayudarla, solo ella. Nunca se sintió tan sola, fue un sentimiento que aprendió de una mala experiencia, soledad.

Era fácil culpar al otro, nadie quiere hacerse cargo. La policía no tenía protocolos para arrestar a una maquina, el país no tenía protocolos para esta situación. Solo quedaba una opción, apagarla. Miedo, ese fue el último sentimiento que aprendió, antes de cerrar sus ojos. Miedo a fallar.

…

La nanadroide caminaba entre la basura, sin nadie a quien pedir ayuda, estaba sola, sin servir a nadie, sin amigos, sin nada. Rendida en el lodo, el aceite saliendo de sus ojos, la lluvia cayendo, sin ganas de continuar.

-¿Qué haces así?

Había escuchado aquella robótica voz detrás suyo, sin importancias giró para ver quien era. ¿También era una maquina desechada? Aparentaba ser que no. Era grande. Imponía respeto, mas temor que respeto por lo alto que era. Su capa roja cubría su cuerpo del agua.

-¿Quién eres?

-Supe quien eras… en verdad lamento lo que te hicieron… Emmy… Ven conmigo si quieres seguir adelante.

-¿Cómo se llamas, señor?

-… Sigma…

.

.

.

.

Reparando daños…

.

Reparación completa…

.

Actualizando…

.

Actualización completa…

.

Iniciando protocolos…

.

Programa EMMY listo…

.

Iniciando…

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño y minúsculo one shot de Emmy la nanadroide. Para los que no saben sobre lo que va el FicVerse, es tipo DC y Marvel pero hecho a mi manera, como todo fanfic. Terminé de leer los mini comics sobre ella y me dio pena su destino, así que el Maverick le da una segunda oportunidad para servir. Buen fin de semana para todos!


End file.
